


stranger danger

by suzukiblu



Category: Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Kidnapping, Pie, Superboy's Total Lack Of Self-Preservation Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu
Summary: SUPERBOY KIDNAPPED. By Ma and Pa Kent.





	stranger danger

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting some olllllld YJ fics from back in the season one days. This was written for the yj_anon_meme for the prompt _SUPERBOY KIDNAPPED._
> 
> _By Ma and Pa Kent._
> 
> _Martha and Jonathan see Superboy on TV and start harassing Clark. They want to meet him, have him stay at the farm, they'll even get Clark's old room ready. Clark keeps putting his parents off: Superboy just escaped Cadmus, he's not ready to meet them, etc. Eventually Martha and John figure out he's stalling for some reason and Martha is fed up. So she decides to kidnap Superboy. With John as getaway driver._

“Um,” Superboy says, blinking at the kindly old couple smiling at him and wondering if he should have listened more closely to all that “stranger danger” nonsense Wally and Robin were teasing him with before they all went shopping. 

Although they have pie and a blue sedan, and Wally and Robin were talking about candy and white vans, so he supposes that's okay. 

“I'm sorry,” he says anyway. “I think you, um, have the wrong person . . .?” 

“We're Clark's parents, dear,” the woman explains, still smiling. Superboy really isn't used to being smiled at like that. 

“I don't know anybody named Clark,” he says uncomfortably, tugging the zipper of his jacket even though it's already zipped as high as it'll go. 

“Good job, son, that sounded very convincing,” the man assures him, reaching across to pat his shoulder. Superboy frowns, confused. It shouldn't be convincing? No one's ever complimented him for something he didn't even do before, much less called him “son”. 

“We just came to say hello while Clark's in his special little clubhouse. You know, in this corner of the parking lot without security cameras,” the woman says, gesturing around with a little smile, and Superboy blinks and looks around too. 

“. . . huh, you're right,” he says in mild surprise, and finally tries a bite of the pie—she looks so _earnest_ about it. “There _are_ no security camer—oh my god, this pie is so good. Is this what pie is supposed to taste like? Oh my _god_.” 

“We have a cherry and a blackberry one at home, too,” the woman says, smiling winningly. 

Superboy decides he can always meet the others back at the cave.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
